It All Starts at the Beach
by Rebecca1
Summary: Garcia, due to an unusual day off, has dragged the team to the beach. It's there that I made use of the following prompts :- Bikini , Suntan lotion / sunscreen , jealous person
1. Chapter 1

I have to thank hot4booth for this as I found the prompts in the 'Suggest Prompts Section' of the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum. The prompts, posted by hot4booth, are: **Bikini , Suntan lotion / sunscreen , jealous person**

 **\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

The BAU team had a much deserved day off and were spending it together at the beach – at Garcia's forceful request. Yes even Hotch was there, though if one were to ask him he'd probably say that his son Jack had been used as a weapon against him in getting him to attend. The beach wasn't somewhere Aaron really ever liked to go but Jack, having been told by a certain Italian devil earlier that morning about the BAU's plans, had all but begged to go so here they were. The whole family together – Jack and Henry included. Given how they'd manipulated Hotch to attend nobody had wanted to ask how Reid had been 'convinced' to attend. That could stay between him and whoever the 'convincer's' were.

For the last twenty minutes they'd been setting up, setting up the umbrella's, laying out towels and deck chairs, undressing down into their swimwear and ensuring the two children were well protected with enough sunscreen to last the afternoon before letting them loose.

"See, aren't you glad you came?" Penelope asked Hotch from where she perched on her deckchair.

"Delighted." Her boss replied dryly. He'd not taken off his t-shirt and so was seemingly the most covered person on the beach – even Reid had braved going topless, and it had shocked everyone to see that he was a little more filled out than they'd ever given him credit for. Admittedly, after the younger man had seen the team staring he'd explained that the physio he'd been forced to have due to being shot and him having to walk on crutches was a good way to build muscle. Seeing how uncomfortable he was with the attention they'd taken pity on him and diverted the conversation.

"Now there's no need for sarcasm." Emily chided, amusement heavy in her voice and a smirk adorning her face. He was sure, if it wasn't for the sunglasses hiding half of her face, there would be a mischievous glint in her eyes too.

"Didn't you ladies have a reason for being here?" He said instead of rising to her challenge. He knew the three BAU women had been plotting something for the past week and he knew this something would happen today or they wouldn't have tried so hard to get everybody here. All week there'd been closed door meetings in JJ's office or Garcia's office – he'd even caught them in his office once! The excuse was flimsy and unbelievable and it was then that they all knew he knew something was going on. He just didn't know what and he wasn't so curious as to want to find out. As long as they didn't intend to commit a crime or get anybody into trouble – which they were adamant that they weren't, though he wasn't sure if this was on one or both accounts – then they could do what they wanted.

"Oh, yes we did." Garcia jumped in.

"Guys." JJ sighed. "I want to tan a little bit, I need some sunscreen and then we can gossip and rate the BAU guys' hotness. Where's Henry?" The blonde began to search for the little boy from her spot on the towel as Emily passed her the suntan lotion.

"He's over there with Reid." Morgan pointed out helpfully, pointing in their direction.

"Okay, that's adorable." Prentiss chimed in.

"I need a picture." Penelope mumbled, rooting through her bag for a camera as Jennifer agreed and grabbed her own camera before snapping a picture. She'd always known Reid would be good with her son but she'd never quite anticipated the bond that they did have. Henry loved the genius and often asked for him, wanting to spend time with him doing this and that. Now he was delighted building a very messy sandcastle while Spencer gathered some sand in another pot for him looking like the proudest man in the world. She'd never have thought Spencer could be content like that when he knew exactly how to make one and if were anything else, anyone else he would have corrected it and made the most sophisticated sandcastle anybody had ever see. It warmed her heart to know that he was letting Henry learn on his own, gently guiding him and having fun whilst doing it. She loved seeing them together and hated that Henry could have missed out on that if JJ had listened to Will. At first he hadn't liked the idea of Spencer being Henry's godfather, it took a lot of convincing and a lot of wearing down before he reluctantly agreed. Thank goodness he did.

"Women." Derek sighed as he turned away to talk to Hotch about the latest case they'd solved. It had been a bad one but then again they all were so it came as no surprise really that this one was playing on his mind. Sometimes there was a case that weighed more on one team member than another and this had been one of those cases.

"Hey Morgan!?" JJ shouted to get his attention. "Can you please rub this on my back?" She gestured back and forth to him and the suntan lotion with a raised eyebrow when he just sat there in silence.

"Seriously?" He heard Prentiss and Garcia snort in the background but his mind was still misfiring at his co-workers request. His gut was telling him something was off with the whole situation and he should proceed with caution but another, currently more dominant side, was telling him to just stop overthinking it and do it.

"I may aswell do it, looks like you've stunned Morgan." Emily mocked as she moved forward to grab the bottle from the blonde.

"Nope, I've got it." Derek hastily grabbed the bottle before Prentiss could take it, not missing the cat-got-the-canary look from the three women but choosing to ignore it for the sake of his mental state. "Move your hair out of the way for me?" As the blonde did as directed, the man sat behind her, squirted some of the cream from the bottle onto his hands and proceeded to massage it into her shoulders first before starting in on her back. He couldn't help his reaction or swearing under his breath when she moaned and told him how good at it he was. Yep it was definitely a bad idea.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Yeah that's it Henry." Spencer praised enthusiastically with a grin on his face and the boy's face lit up. The sandcastle couldn't really be called a sandcastle, more like a clump of sand with some shells in it but if his godson was proud of it then so was he. And there was always time to practice – and they would practice. It was testament to how much Reid loved his godson that he hadn't unintentionally hurt the boy's feelings by making the clump into an actual sandcastle. Luckily, these duties were something he took very seriously and had researched extensively, he'd had to given that he'd felt too unprepared when he'd been given the title of 'Godfather'. As he held baby Henry in his arms for the first time he silently promised him that he'd be the best damn godfather he could ever have and that he'd never leave him – granted the wounds from Spencer's own father were still a little raw and that promise may have stemmed from his father's abandonment. Still, it was a promise he would keep and would like to think he would have made and kept even if he'd grown up in a normal two parent household.

"Can we make 'nover one Uncle Spence?" Henry asked a grin etched on his face as he looked up at the genius.

"We can do whatever you like." The genius replied ruffling the boy's hair. He handed the bucket and spade back to the young blonde who promptly began filling it back up again and patting it down, making it as full as possible. The young man had to smile at his godson's concentration; it reminded him so much of JJ.

"What are you smiling about?" Rossi questioned, giving his colleague a strange look. He'd been next to Henry and Spencer with Jack building sandcastle's as per the children's request.

"Just thinking about how much like JJ Henry is when he's concentrating so hard on a task like he is right now."

"Is Uncle Morgan dating her?" Jack broke in making both men look at him in confusion. "Look."

"What the hell?" Rossi laughed as he saw Morgan rubbing JJ's back. Upon hearing an almost growl like noise next to him he looked back at Reid, shocked to see the possessiveness in the man's gaze, the tightness in his jaw, the flexing of his fists. "Reid?"

"Can we build our san'castle now?" Henry bounced back over; his overstuffed bucked swinging slightly at his side, oblivious to the cloud of tension.

"Er Henry…" Dave started, looking between godfather who was still staring at the scene ahead, though thankfully Morgan had now taken his hands off a now laughing JJ, and godson.

"Yep, let's build our sandcastle. That's a great idea." Spencer spoke over the older agent. Forcing himself to look away from the scene and relax he smiled at the blonde boy in front of him and sat back down.

"You build and I get the sand okay?" Henry ordered, nodding at the end of the sentence as though reassuring himself that this was the best plan.

"Henry…" The frowning child's hand went over the genius's mouth and he shook his head.

"I build one, now you do. Then we can both have one. A castle for Henry and a castle for Uncle Spence and there'll be one for Uncle Rossi and Jack too next to us."

"Okay, I'll build a sandcastle too, and we'll be neighbours." Spencer nodded with a mock serious look making the young boy giggle. "I'll need your help though. I can't do it without you." The little boy grinned and in return Reid kissed his forehead before beginning the process of building a semi presentable sandcastle. He didn't want it to be perfect, not if it was going to be standing right next to Henry's.

"Shall we go back over to Dad?" Jack whispered to Rossi after a while longer of playing with the sand.

"Do you want to?" The older agent asked. He'd wanted to go back over and relax for a while but he loved the little boy and wanted to spend some quality time with him. Admittedly, it looked like Reid and Henry were no closer to finishing up their beach time than they were an hour ago when they caught Morgan and JJ together honestly Rossi thought the young man was just avoiding going back over. He'd looked a whole lot jealous and a whole lot more angry earlier when he'd witnessed that so it was obvious that something was going on. It really wouldn't surprise him if JJ and Reid had been together for a while, with the way he and Henry were together that boy was one step away from calling him 'Daddy'.

"Come on." Hotch junior broke the seasoned profiler out of his reverie as he took his hand and pulled him towards the team. Once there, Jack immediately took off and tackled his father and Dave took the only available deck chair. He glanced at JJ and Morgan who were sitting next to one another and laughing and sighed. Trouble was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

It really hadn't been intended but after the beach everyone had wound up at Rossi's. It was Emily Prentiss' influence. Dave hadn't even agreed or invited them – Emily had. They'd all been watching Reid carry a grinning Henry back over to the team, his small arms wound tightly around the older man's neck when it was suddenly announced and agreed to by everybody. Hotch included. Without hesitation. Traitor.

It had been slightly awkward between Morgan, Reid and JJ, only Morgan seeming to have no idea why and Jennifer had seemed a little upset at Reid when Henry'd politely told her he'd like to stay with his goddaddy and Spencer just grinned down at him and kissed his forehead.

Despite this, they'd all cleaned themselves up and helped to cook dinner – Jack staying next to Hotch and Henry staying next to Reid. A quick dinner was given for the children before sending them off to bed so the adults could have a proper meal. Jennifer got a little upset when Henry asked for Spencer to read to him over her but the man took pity on her and explained to Henry that it's really something she ought to do. Eventually, he gave in and JJ got to read her son a goodnight story and tuck him into bed. Then came the adult meal …

"Yes okay I admit I had fun. There I said it. Are you happy now?" Hotch's agitated reply filled the dining room table.

"Was that so hard?" Prentiss smirked victoriously. The women had been asking and ribbing him all evening knowing it was only a matter of time before he broke. He'd lasted longer than expected though.

Aaron said nothing but sent one of his famous glares her way. His lips twitched into an almost smile when he caught her flinch slightly. That was enough to compensate him for the trouble the women had caused him today. He really had enjoyed himself – he enjoyed spending time with his team outside of work, they really were his family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I for one want to know what's going on with JJ and Morgan. Was that a little flirting action going on between you two?" Garcia jumped in, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Reid choked on his drink, Morgan pounded on his back as the younger man coughed to clear his throat. Jennifer sent a glare to the blonde tech analyst who studiously ignored it and Rossi sighed and sat back in his chair knowing the dinner was headed for disaster.

"There's nothing going on, Penelope." JJ ground out from between her teeth.

"Damn she's hot though." Morgan shared with Spencer under his breath. "Her little moans, fuck. She asked me to massage suntan lotion into her back and then started telling me how much she liked it. She's a walking, talking wet dream."

"Shut up Morgan." Reid warned, voice deathly quiet and just as serious. This wasn't something he wanted or needed to hear about. It wasn't something JJ should have done or encouraged and that only served to annoy him more.

"What? She is." His best friend pointed out again, subtly gesturing towards her.

"Pen." JJ growled from across the table effectively halting the men's conversation.

"To be fair, you're both single and you've been flirting all day." Prentiss pointed out.

"I had to cool myself down during that massage he was giving you, the sounds coming out of your mouth. I'll have to order one next time." Penelope added, fanning herself dramatically.

"All day?" Spencer ground out, glaring across the table at JJ. The woman in question looked back at him and gulped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Reid!" Hotch scolded sharply as Garcia gasped and Morgan took a sharp intake of breath.

A look of hurt swiftly passed through the media liaison's eyes before she answered. "I just wanted to tan and-"

"I know when you're lying Jennifer." Spencer told her sharply, challenging her to deny it. "You could've asked Prentiss or Garcia so why the hell did you ask Morgan? Why the hell did you spend the day flirting with him? He's my best friend JJ."

"Why don't we all just calm down," Hotch broke in, his request falling on deaf ears.

"It wasn't like that!" JJ insisted. "It was a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

"I'm sorry." She tried though she knew it more than likely wouldn't get her anywhere at this point. She didn't think he'd be this angry, if at all.

"Yeah, well next time maybe we should try a role reversal and see how that works out for us." Reid shoved away from the table with that parting shot and one more glare later he was gone, leaving Jennifer both hurt and pissed off.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 **Thanks**

 **This was only supposed to be a one-shot … Then it was only supposed to be a two-shot and now it's just … more**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Please review if you get a chance with any form of feedback whether it be good , bad or ugly ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for having not updated in a week – I went on holiday.**

 **Thank you for your reviews , favourites & follows. I really appreciate it :D**

 **\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

JJ had been waiting for Reid for over three hours. Hell, she'd worn a path into his carpet where she'd paced up and down going from rage to panic. She'd gotten a key from him for his apartment two months ago for their year anniversary with permission to use it whenever she wanted and so she did. She completely took advantage of the offer and Spencer loved her for it. Sometimes she'd slip in and make dinner or spend the night or even bring Henry for the day. However this time it was to make up for Morgan and the suntan lotion fiasco … And the flirting.

After the embarrassing display back at Rossi's the dinner had ended pretty quickly though not without questions. None of which she'd answered which, naturally, had answered them all though she was not going to confirm them. She almost laughed thinking about the fact that with Will it was her wanting to hide their relationship from the team but this time around she wanted to tell everybody and Spencer didn't. He wanted it to be a secret, wanted her to be a secret despite having dated for a year. She still asked every once in a while if they could tell the team but she always received the same answer: "soon." She now knew what it was like for Will when she refused to tell the team about them. It hurt.

If she were completely honest with herself what Jennifer had done earlier wasn't necessarily innocent, it was done in the hopes that Reid would finally own up to being with her, to wanting her. In hindsight it hadn't been a good idea and she should have known better. Though it did get her what she wanted in that everyone knows – though it's unconfirmed – that there is a Jennifer and Spencer, for how much longer is up in the air. The fact that when she got to his apartment he wasn't there worried her; that he still wasn't there over three hours later worried her more. The only thought floating around her head was his final threat. It wasn't rational and she knew Spence wouldn't hurt her like that but it didn't stop the cruel whispers of doubt.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"One more." Dr Reid stated to the bartender, the glass dangling from his hand. He wasn't quite ready or willing to go home yet. He knew she'd be there and he knew if he saw her now he'd say something he'd end up regretting later. Not that getting drunk was a better alternative because it was just as ridiculous but it would grant him a temporary reprieve – or so he'd read from JJ's numerous romance novels. Okay, so it didn't really work in the novels or reality but it _was_ technically an escape.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?" A husky voice to his right broke through his thoughts. Looking over his eyes raked over a rather attractive red head, hazel eyes and high cheek bones, pouty lips and a curvy body. She was casually dressed with barely any make-up. His interest was piqued given that every other woman in the place was dressed just shy of trying too hard or tipping over the edge. Not this woman though. The profiler in him would say she was dragged here tonight, probably by a friend. Her best friend. Maybe her roommate? "Hey?"

"Sorry." Reid replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. She was beginning to look uncomfortable and he figured he'd been staring at her too long. "No it's not taken." At that moment his drink arrived. Scotch. He didn't particularly like it but he was enduring it.

"Rough day?" The red head asked as she sat on the stool, motioning to his drink.

"Something like that. Designated driver?" The genius guessed though he knew he was more than likely right. It was either that or her friend was going to ditch her for a guy she met here and the poor red head would have to hitch a cab home. It probably wouldn't have been the first time.

"Something like that." She grinned. Spencer decided he liked her. "What's your name? Mine's Felicity. Friends call me Fliss though. I'm not particularly a fan."

He smiled at her grimace. "Spencer. It's nice to meet you Felicity."

"You too Spencer."

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please let me know what you think ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the very late update !**

 **Thanks for the reviews , follows and favourites … And of course for reading :D**

 **\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Spencer let himself into his apartment at two thirty in the morning and instantly knew she was still there. He could just sense her, like in that way a person could sense when they were in danger he was able to sense when JJ was near him. Closing and locking the door, the man took a deep breath before turning towards his sitting room and finding her on his sofa, curled up and asleep. It didn't take long before she began to stir and open her eyes – not that he intended to wake her as frankly he could have done without a conversation tonight. All he wanted was a warm shower and his bed.

"Spence?" Jennifer questioned groggily, still orienting herself. Blinking a couple of times, she looked up to see him nod with a grim smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered after a few beats of awkward silence. "So you let yourself into my apartment and decided to sleep on my couch?"

JJ sat up, quickly gathering her wits for the conversation to come. "I came looking for you and decided to wait here for you to get home. Where were you?"

"Around." He studied for a minute before sighing and asking her if she wanted coffee. When she stared in disbelief he walked away and into the kitchen without her answer. The genius was in serious need of coffee and things were about to get intense he knew. Making coffee was his temporary reprieve from the whole situation.

"Around?" Jennifer repeated, not believing his answer. Storming after him into the kitchen she watched him picking up jars and fixing a drink for both of them even when she hadn't asked for one. When he moved close to her she caught the smell of smoke, alcohol and the distinct smell of a woman's perfume. "You've been to a bar haven't you? Did you meet some woman there, huh?"

"Yes and yes." The genius replied without hesitation. He watched as she stumbled back into the kitchen counter in shock. He had, on the way home considered what he was going to say when she asked that question because he had known she would ask that question, and he had considered lying. But he also knew lies came back to bite you and he knew they'd never get anywhere without honesty – he couldn't expect her to be honest when he wasn't doing the same thing. Granted what he'd just done was a little cruel given what he'd just implied but, well, payback was a bitch.

"You were with another woman?" JJ choked out, each word slicing through her. There was no way to hide the hurt on her face. She could barely breath and she could feel tears pooling in her eyes, blurring her vision before running down her cheeks. She never thought he'd actually do it, that he'd cheat on her.

"I'm not you JJ. I wouldn't betray you like that." Reid spat out as he watched her fall apart thinking the worst of him. "Her name's Fliss and yes I met her tonight. We spent the last four and a half hours talking – about her life, mine. Her boyfriend. You. Then I put her in a cab, she hugged me and kissed my cheek, told me what a lucky woman you were and we went our separate ways. Do you really think I would ever cheat on you? That I would do that to you and Henry?"

"Spence-" Jennifer sobbed in both equal amounts of relief and pain. She couldn't seem to stop hurting him. Though surely he couldn't have expected her to make any other assumption than the one she'd made? He'd made it sound that way.

"No Jennifer!" The genius shouted. "I told her all about you and you know what she said?" All the media liaison could do at this point was shake her head. She tried to wipe her tears but more replaced them though that only seemed to spur her boyfriend's anger more. "She said it was a mistake."

That caught the woman's attention. "She thinks I'm a mistake?" A disbelieving laugh made its way out of her mouth though it bordered more on hysterical at this point. The day was just too much for her. "What right does she have to judge me or us and who are you to let her? I might not be perfect but I-"

"She told me it was a mistake to have not told the team about you, about us."

"What?" Spencer watched his girlfriend process this bit of information as he moved closer to her, wiping the tears from her face. Felicity had been straight up in her opinion about his relationship and he was grateful for it. It may have been because she liked him though and wanted his relationship to work out because they both knew hers was not. From what she had told him about her boyfriend he was a grade A jerk and the sooner she got rid of him the better. The red-head was adamant that one of them get their happy ending. She was consoled in that she was twenty-three and had time to find 'the right guy'.

"She asked me how I could have kept somebody so amazing a secret when I'm so madly in love with her. Fliss may or may not have sympathised with you and though you're earlier actions were completely out of order I get it. You wanted us out to the team and I was calling time on that when I shouldn't have been. I was making you feel insecure about us and I wasn't paying enough attention to realise. I'm sorry, Jayje. I love you. And it wasn't that I didn't want the team to know, I did. It's just that when they found out and when you realise you're too good for me and if we break up then it might get awkward and it would have been easier to pass off if it wasn't because we were dating. And it would mean neither of us would need to transfer. Not that Hotch would make either of us transfer now."

"Spencer Reid, I love you." JJ leaned up and kissed him as soon as he finished his speech. She knew he was right – Aaron would never break up their family. In fact, the team would probably be thrilled that the two of them were 'finally' together. She was pretty sure Morgan had started a bet with them all after Reid and her had gone on a date as to how long it would take for them to get together. She couldn't wait to tell Spencer, she had no doubt he'd come up with a prank to get Derek back. "And it's me who isn't good enough for you." He smiled through another kiss and she knew they were going to be alright.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review if you get a chance ? I like to know what you all think and of course if there's any constructive criticism.**


End file.
